


364 Non Valentine's Days

by sherlock221Bismymuse



Series: Other Places, Other Lives [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Schmoop, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, so much love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:13:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22786201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlock221Bismymuse/pseuds/sherlock221Bismymuse
Summary: Sherlock is low key sulking because Mycroft seems to have forgotten or missed Valentine's Day. So he doesn't mention it either. Because you know, sometimes he still feels like a bratty younger brother.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Sherlock Holmes
Series: Other Places, Other Lives [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1301006
Comments: 14
Kudos: 42





	364 Non Valentine's Days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyGlinda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGlinda/gifts).



“What is this?” Sherlock asked, still a bit low key annoyed because he had expected a Valentine’s day gift from Mycroft but the day had come and gone and of course they had had a lovely dinner and then they had made sweet love under the moonlight which shimmered in from the window. But Mycroft hadn’t wished him for the day and so neither had he.

Sometime he could see himself behaving like a spoilt brat wanting to annoy his big brother but he would also show him that he didn’t care for such puerile emotions and anyway the day had been commercialized to the extent of being nausea inducing. And where were the advertisement for gay lovers anyway?! If gender and sexuality was a fluid spectrum what about love? Why did only a certain kind of love deserve celebration?

Huh. He didn’t care. He was going to ignore the entire stupid thing. He knew Mycroft loved him. Of course he did. He said it to him every single day before they went off to their separate home offices after breakfast. He said it to him every night before they cuddled up and went to sleep.

But then why did Sherlock still want to be his Valentine? Why did he still want a large red heart shaped box of chocolates? Why did he want the living room filled with heart shaped balloons?!

He had wanted to do it for Mycroft but since there had been no mention of Feb 14th as anything out of the ordinary, he also decided he could be a grown up too. They already showed each other far more sentiment and even passion than he would have imagined either of them was capable of.

So what if they didn’t celebrate Valentine’s Day?! As if they had to celebrate every damn day. National Pet Theft Awareness Day yes, because now they had two pets. And of course National Thesaurus Awareness Day because Mycroft loved his words. They didn’t celebrate World Population Day. Or World Typewriter Remembrance Day. Or World Silly Walks Day …or whatever.

But then an email had come in from Mammy and derailed his entire stoic indifference.

She had sent him a lovely letter saying she missed her son and he used to always send her a Valentine’s Day card and it was their little inside joke. Partly because he could not send it openly to anyone he really wanted to and partly because she really was the one he truly loved. So now that she felt Sherlock was like her son so she sent him a lovely old fashioned flowers and red hearts and birds card. Saying ‘May your life always be full of love!’

Sherlock saw that and it almost made him cry but nope. He would still NOT ask Mycroft. And he would definitely NOT be sitting there waiting for Mycroft to ask him. He would keep calm and carry on. This second draft of his great detective novel wasn’t going to write itself was it?!

So today on Feb 18th he was sitting on his chair staring at the box Mycroft had put on his palm.

It was a small red heart shaped box. Too big to be a ring. Too small to be sexy pants. Not the right shape at all for a book. Too light to be a knife. Too heavy to be false eyelashes. Too solid to be lube and too few air holes for a pet.

Mycroft was smiling when Sherlock looked up at him. “Stop trying to deduce dearest. Open it!”

Sherlock made a face and opened it. There were two pieces of paper. 4x8 cms with some stuff printed on them. Tickets. They were tickets. He stared at them as the words assembled themselves.

Blue Whispers World Cruise. 

254 days on the seas as you explore the world with your loved one by your side.

Mycroft was looking at him and still smiling. “Did you know that Alexander Graham Bell applied for the telephone patent on 14th Feb? And that Captain James Cook was killed on that day? “

When Sherlock just stared at him open mouthed, he continued. “St. Valentine who died in the 3rd century, is the patron saint not only of lovers but also of epileptics and bees. Sounds like a great multitasker! The holiday originated with the Roman festival of Lupercalia held in mid-February which celebrated the coming of spring, included fertility rites and the pairing off of women with men by lottery.”

Sherlock was beginning to smile a bit now. He absolutely adored it when Mycroft went all Wikipedia on him. So Mycroft continued. “The Greek had identified six categories of love. There is Eros or erotic love. There is affectionate love that one shares with friends and those who have endured things together. There is familiar love among those who share memories. There is playful love which is flirty and teasing and joyful. Possessive love, enduring love, unconditional love. You know that the love I feel for you is all these and perhaps even some more that the Greeks were not aware of.” He held Sherlock’s face gently in both hands. “It is tear- the- world- apart love. It is set- fire- to- our- past- lives love. It is also set- reminder- to- have- lunch love. Change- channels- when- annoyed love. Check- for- socks- being- packed love. Read- childhood- favourites- during- soft- evenings- on- the- sofa love.”

He leaned down and kissed Sherlock softly on the lips. “It is so beyond the usual Valentine’s Day love that I wanted to make it different dearest. I want to give you the whole world Sherlock. And I would love to see that world with you. If you want to of course. I cannot imagine a better way to spend the next year or even my entire life that way, as long as you are by my side, this sofa, this house, this world, it is all the same to me.”

Sherlock was listening with tears streaming down his cheeks. _How could he ever have imagined that Mycroft had forgotten or not wanted to wish him on a day that the world celebrates for love?! Of course he should have known better. His beloved, the man who had once run the affairs of the world, would of course be larger than life magnificent when it came to declaring his love!_

“I love you My. I love you so much! I am sorry I was cranky! Yes of course we should go and it will be all kinds of wonderful!” Sherlock jumped up from the chair and held Mycroft around the waist and danced with him around the living room. “The whole world Mycie!! You and me seeing it together! Oh how wonderful it will be.” He kissed him dramatically and stopped, since Oscar was going mad with excitement and they were going to get tangled up and fall down now!

He laughed, a bit out of breath. “Oh and imagine Mycie! Someone may even get murdered! What fun that will be!! When do we leave?!”

Mycroft shook his head in exasperation. He wondered sometimes if he would actually murder someone one day just to keep Sherlock happy. _Sigh. The things love makes you do!_

He did a double take as he realized that Wild looked into his eyes that very moment as though reading his mind. That damn cat. _She_ was going to murder him in his sleep one day.

_Oh they would need to find someone to take Oscar and Wild in while they were away. Maybe Mammy would like to. And they should probably give up the lease and store their books and things somewhere safe….they could always find a new apartment when they got back._

And just like that Mycroft started making his to- do lists. He was going to give Sherlock the most perfect non- Valentine’s Day gift holiday ever!


End file.
